


And The Oscar Goes To. . .

by Dusty1918



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Academy Awards, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9983714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty1918/pseuds/Dusty1918
Summary: Peggy goes undercover as Howard's date to the 20th Academy Awards when Dottie plans to kill one of the attendees.





	

Early morning March 21, 1948

Peggy limps as she follows Daniel into his office. She only has one shoe on because the heel broke off of the other one. As she passes the waste bin, she tosses the broken shoe into it with a sigh. What a pitty. It was only the third time she had worn that pair. The rest of her is not in much better shape than the shoe. Her evening gown is ripped on one side of the skirt and the bodice has separated from the skirt along her left side. One of the dress’ straps flops lifelessly down her back. Her hair sticks up at awkward angles because she’d ripped the blonde wig off as soon as she had gotten into the SSR van outside the Shrine Auditorium. 

A few weeks earlier, they received intel that Dottie Underwood was planning to kill one of the presenters during the Academy Awards ceremony. They’d been unsuccessful in learning the identity of the target before hand so Peggy went to the ceremony undercover as Howard’s date, aspiring actress Margie Harrison. As Olivia de Havilland took to the stage to present Best Actor, Dotte put her plan into action. Peggy rushed the stage when she saw the glint of Dottie’s gun in the wings. The ensuing fight delayed Ronald Colman receiving his award. Howard declared it the “best dog and pony show” he’d ever been to as he helped Peggy wrangle Dottie to the SSR van outside. 

Daniel lays the first aid kit he’d been carrying down before motioning to the desktop. “Let’s take a look at you.” With a groan, Peggy sits on the desk. Daniel reaches down and removes the shoe still on her foot. He tosses it into the waste bin with its mate. “Anything feel broken?,” he asks as he begins to look her over. 

“I think Dottie may have cracked a couple of ribs when she hit me with that Oscar,” she answers with a wince.

“I think we’ll have to wait and wrap that until we get you home and out of this dress.”

“Trying to get me undressed, Chief Sousa?,” Peggy says with smile. “I’m afraid it may be a bit until I am ready for action.”

Daniel smiles back. “Never thought I’d see the day Peggy Carter would let an injury slow her down. Anything need stitches?”

“Yes, she cut my thigh when she sliced open the side of my dress.” Peggy lifts her skirt to reveal a bloody wound several inches long on one thigh and a gun holster on the other. 

As Daniel gets to work suturing her leg, he motions to her other leg with his head. “You found a holster to match your dress?”

“Ana made it it for me,” she squeezes out through gritted teeth. 

“Ah. So did Howard manage to behave himself.”

She knows he is attempting to distract her but she answers him anyways. “Mostly though I did have to warn him that if his fingers ‘accidentally’ grazed my arse one more time, it would be a long time until he was able to scout a location scout’s locations.”

“But my fingers are still allowed to not-so-accidentally graze your ass, aren’t they?”

“Of course, my darling.”

“All done and good as new until next time,” he says as he cuts the suture thread. He lifts his head up to hers for a quick kiss. “Not sure how the Academy is going to top a SSR agent and Russian assassin fighting on the stage.”

“Someone reading the name of the wrong winner, perhaps?”

“That would never happen. Come on, let's get you home.”

**Author's Note:**

> The 20th Academy Awards were held March 20, 1948 - https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/20th_Academy_Awards
> 
> "As a United States citizen, de Havilland became involved in politics as a way of exercising her civic responsibilities. She campaigned for Franklin D. Roosevelt's re-election in 1944. After the war, she joined the Independent Citizens' Committee of the Arts, Sciences and Professions, a national public policy advocacy group that included Bette Davis, Gregory Peck, and Humphrey Bogart in its Hollywood chapter. In June 1946, she was asked to deliver speeches for the committee that reflected the Communist Party line—the group was later identified as a Communist front organization. Disturbed at seeing a small group of Communist members manipulating the committee, de Havilland removed the pro-Communist material from her speeches and rewrote them to reflect Harry S. Truman's anti-Communist platform. She later recalled, 'I realized a nucleus of people was controlling the organization without a majority of the members of the board being aware of it. And I knew they had to be Communists.'"  
> https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Olivia_de_Havilland#Religion_and_politics  
> I thought Dottie might have been sent to retaliate for Olivia's refusal to toe the line in 1946.  
> 
> 
> Yes, I took a wink at the 2017 Best Picture snafu ;)


End file.
